Draco Malfoy Revenge
by RASMAN
Summary: The summer Holliday's have started after the fifth year. Draco wakes to find himself in S. Mungo Charity Ward. His Family's funds frozzen by the Ministry. His Mum being investigated and his Dad in jail. It is Harry's fault, Draco will have his revenge


Draco Malfoy Revenge  
  
Chapter One: Mrs. Malfoy Troubles  
  
In the pallor of great old Manor home, sat two women both were well dressed, but seem to have worn the same cloths for several days. Their normal well care for Hair and makeup showed hurried neglect. Dark circles around each of their eyes and heavy eyelids betrayed to all how near exhaustion they were.  
  
"Aw, the tea is here finally," snapped one of the women with long white blond hair and a turned up nose. Her figure was slim and looked even slimmer because of her tall height. "Worthless house elf, now hurry, draw a hot bath, cannot you see my sister need to relax after her ordeal." The woman swung her cane rapping the elf on the head. The elf let a loud squeal and hurried away saying "Yes Mistress right away".  
  
"Allow me to pour, you have been through a lot," said the other tall dark woman. "You look like you have been run ragged and then some. Enjoy the bath, sister, I can wait." As she poured out the tea, "Its two sugars right Narcissa?"  
  
"Oh you're such a dear, I do not know how I could have gotten through of all this without you, I am so glad you escaped. You too look like you have been put through the ringer more the once. So did You-Know-Who say when he would free the others Bella?"  
  
Bellatrix was one of witch Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic were Harry Potter and members of Dumbledore Army were trick into think Harry's godfather Sirius Black was being torturing by Voldemort. Voldemort trick Harry in going to the Ministry of Magic to retrieve an orb from the department of mysteries. The orb contained the Prophecy of the Dark Lords down fall. Something Voldemort knew part of message but not all. Only Voldemort or Harry could retrieve the orb. It was during this failed attempt to rescue Sirius, Harry found out Sirius was not being tortured but now he and his friends needed rescuing. It was Sirius and other members of Dumbledore Order of Phoenix, who came to their rescue. It was during the rescue battle, that Bellatrix and Sirius dueled. Bellatrix won the duel and killed Sirius. Dumbledore showed up and captured Lucius Malfoy and Death Eaters. Bellatrix tried to escape. The orb was retrieve by Harry but later was drop and broke during the battle. Harry chased Bellatrix after watching her kill Sirius. The two fought a duel to a draw. Harry told Bellatrix that the Prophecy was smash and that she failed. Bellatrix blamed Harry for her failure in not bring back prophecy to the Dark Lord.  
  
"The Dark Lord is very mad. He punished me for hours and then threw me from his sight. I failed him, as did Lucius. I know it's hard, but right now he is better off there," said Bellatrix.  
  
"It's horrible there; the cells are dirty and smelly. The food is not fit to eat. The cells are tiny, barely enough room to lie down, much less walk around a bit in the cell. He cannot leave his cell for any reason. He has no fresh air or anyone to talk with. They let me see him, but only from another room. You must get You-Know-Who to reconsider. My son is in the hospital at St Mungo's in the charity ward. The ministry has frozen our all funds to pay the damages at the Ministry of Magic. The charities ward after all the money Lucius given to the Ministry and Hospital. Mrs. Boyle and Mrs. Crabbe have their funds frozen too. They are threatening to take my son from me and their sons away them. They say we are not fit mothers." Narcissa Malfoy said starting to cry.  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix were sisters and related to Sirius Black not something either would admit to. Narcissa was more reserved, snotty, and regal acting then her sister. Bellatrix was outspoken, opinionated, and cruel nature who thought nothing of torturing Muggles or anyone she disliked. Narcissa was the type to hold fabulous Tea or feast to influence and impress Witches and Wizards.  
  
"It is all, that Potter's fault. The foul half-blood smashed the Prophecy; I am lucky the Dark Lord did not take my life. I need something to give the Dark Lord. I need Potter. Then the Dark Lord will forgive me and free Lucius", said Bellatrix.  
  
In a dimly lighted large room, a boy woke screaming. He sat straight up in his bed. His face showed sheer terror and pain. He smashed the water jug by his bed. A healer ran to his side. She gave him a slug of sleeping potion. The boy fell back on his pillow.  
  
The healer cleaned the mess and sent a letter to Mrs. Malfoy via owl mail delivery.  
  
The house elf returned holding a silver tray with two parchments letters. "Mistress, these letters just arrived and your bath is almost ready", the house elf squealed. Mrs. Malfoy glared at the elf but lost interest when she saw that one was from the hospital and the other from Mrs. Parkinson.  
  
Mrs. Parkinson daughter Pansy was Draco date at the Yule Ball in his fourth year and the two had been writing each other since that time. Mrs. Parkinson was handling the charges against Mr. Malfoy. Her news was neither good nor bad. She simply told Mrs. Malfoy, that her husband trail date had been postpone allowing time for her to review and examine the case. She was able to free some of the Malfoy funds for expense. Mrs. Malfoy had to give a full accounting to the Ministry Court if judgment went again Mr. Malfoy.  
  
The Ministry department of Magical Law Enforcement head Amelia Susan Bones has requested an investigation be the Ministry of Witch and Wizard Social Service into welfare of Draco Malfoy, son of Mr. Lucius Malfoy currently charge with crimes against the Ministry. They have assigned Dolores Jane Unbridge Undersecretary to ministry of social services. I have obtained permission for you to continue to visit your son-pending outcome of the investigation hearing.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy said, "Well I expected that idiot head of Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge would react like this. You know Amelia Bones still remembers what happen to her brother Edgar". "She will soon regret her interference as the Dark Lord will give her what he gave her brother", said Bellatrix with an evil grin.  
  
The letter from the hospital held better news. It read "Mrs. Malfoy, your son Draco has recovered from his coma state. We have given him more sleeping potion and we expect him to wake again early tomorrow afternoon. If you wish to be here when he wakes again, you should plan to be here by noon".  
  
Narcissa said, "They didn't even say if he is alright." She started to cry. "Lucius, oh Lucius, what am I do!" Bellatrix sprang up quickly to keep Mrs. Malfoy from collapsed to the floor.  
  
The house elf returned, "Is the Mistress ok?"  
  
"She will be fine. Help me get her to bed and then get her something to help her sleep," said Bellatrix. Then redraw that bath, the water will be cold."  
  
Chapter Two: The Summer begins  
  
The curses suffered by Draco along with Goyle and Crabbe left them in a helpless state at the end of the fifth year train ride home. A Porter found them after a worried Mrs. Malfoy asked him to search the train. The three boys were hospitalized at St. Mungo's Hospital. It would take several weeks of hospitalization before the three boys fully recover from the curses the DAs gave them. Draco's anger grew with each day and he would use the time to plan his revenge.  
  
The Weasley household was still in turmoil. Percy had not apologized to his parents, and continued to blame his father for his troubles at Ministry. Mrs. Weasley worried about Ron and Ginny now that Ministry finally admitted that You-Kwon-Who had returned. George and Fred suggested that Ron and Ginny could help them at the joke shop. The four of them could live in the flat above the store.  
  
Therefore, the Weasley twins asked Ron and Ginny Weasley to work at the joke shop. His brothers paid him ten Galleons a week for stocking, clerking, and cleaning the shop. Ron was happy to be earning but the work was hard and dirty. Ron felt like a house elf or slave more then a brother or clerk.  
  
Ginny would receive eight Galleons a week for cashiering and doing the cooking and cleaning at the flat. Ginny, like Ron, was happy to earn the money. She planned to use it for new school robes and supplies, plus a little money for Hogsmeade to share with her school friends.  
  
Ron wrote Harry about his job and complained about how hard he had to work. He told Harry about saving for new broom. He like the broom his Mom got him for becoming a Perfect last year but it was still older modal. He was hoping for a Firebolt or Nimbus Two thousand One. Harry knew all to well, that having money to spend was worth more to Ron than the hard work. Ron was a complainer but Harry knew his complaints were expression of frustration at being the youngest brother in a large family then actual complainer.  
  
Harry found that for the first time life with that life with the Dursleys was almost enjoyable. Uncle Vermon had taken Mad Eye Moody's threats to heart. The Dursleys still treated him as if he did not exist. Now he had more to eat and could more or less come and go from his room, as he liked. He could also let Hedwig, his Owl out at night and send letters to his friends. The current war with Voldemort limited what he could write his to friend but he could write to them. His Uncle Vernon gave him a repaired old black and white television for his room. Mainly so Harry would not watch the television in living room with him.  
  
The best thing occurred about two days after coming back from school. Dudley and his friends had been bulling the kids pay to use the playground at the Park. They used the money to buy treats and cigarettes. A young girl almost ten years old moved into the neighborhood. She had come to live with her Aunt as her parents both in military had died in accident at the base. Her father was hand-to-hand combat instructor and Mom a nurse. When the jeep her dad was driving breaks failed and crash into a tank, they both died.  
  
Dudley and his friends came over to collect money from her for swing on the swing set. She looked at him and got up to leave. He grabbed her. She flipped him on to the slide and dropped her knee on his arm snapping it. His two friends tried to stop her. She kick both so hard in their stomachs, they both threw up. Then with out saying anything she left. Now, all the kids in the park play were she is at and Dudley's friends stay far away. Dudley told his parents he fell out of the swing. Mrs. Figg saw the whole thing. She told Harry the true story while he was waiting for the Dursleys to bring Dudley back from the hospital.  
  
Dudley's arm breaking made Harry happy in several ways. First, he felt a kind of kinship towards the young girl almost as if she was his sister. They both had parents that had died and now face unknown future. He had something interesting to write to Hermione and Ron. He told them both he no longer felt alone. When his parents died, he became the boy that lived. Now the girl, who also had her parents die, will become the girl who clobbered Big D. Big D was Dudley's, nickname.  
  
About a week after being home, Harry received a letter delivered by Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix. It has beautiful red and gold plumage and a long sweeping tail. Fawkes also had a very beautiful singing voice. Fawkes appeared in a ball fire and gave Harry the letter. Let Harry pet and thank her. Fawkes then disappeared in the same ball of fire.  
  
The letter informed Harry that in a week he would begin taking lesson at Mrs. Figg's house. Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Professor Dumbledore would give the lesson. The letter did not tell him what the lesson would be about only that his first class would take place in a week. The books and material will be at Mrs. Figg's home. Mrs. Figg would like you have tea with her Sunday afternoon. She will give your lesson books to you at that time. He would receive a formal letter inviting him in the Muggle mail today.  
  
Secrecy for the lessons meant Harry could not tell Ron or Hermione. He would find out at the tea in another brief letter the nature of the lesson were in part what Aurors received in training plus Occlumency and controlling his emotion training from Dumbledore. The classes to take place three times a week and lots of reading.  
  
Hermione found out when she returned home, she would be helping at her parents Dental offices as receptionist. Her parents had built new offices and Arithmancy lab in the basement for her. She would receive minimum wage and work at least 25 to 30 hours week. The money she could exchange for wizard money at the Gringotts the wizard bank in Diagon Alley. She would buy presents for her friends and family while buying books, supplies, and other things for her.  
  
She would wake up early. She would dress in slacks or shorts with a nice solid colored button short sleeve blouse and a white lab coat. She walked to the office building, stopping at Mr. Moe's bakery for a bun and coffee before work. She carried a brief case with her books and notes for the lab. She made a hidden pocket for her wand inside her lab coat. When she arrived at the office building using the front lobby entrance, she would enter a code into hidden security panel. This would open the door and deactivate the alarm system long enough for her to get inside the office. She would then walk to the security room really a closet and turn off the alarms system to the front door. Her next function was to remove the video tapes from the recorders, put in new tapes, label, and date, rewind the old tapes, and file them.  
  
She would get the patient charts out for the day. She would sip her coffee and nibble her bun while sorting the charts by today appointment schedule. Then sort the charts from the previous day by patient name for Mary, the woman who did the patient billing. Last, she would make sure reception was neat and the coffee ready for her Mom and Dad.  
  
Once the office was open, Hermione would help Sally, the receptionist check patients in and schedule appointments, while Sally called the next day patient schedule to confirm their next day appointment. Shortly after lunch, she would be free to go work in her the basement lab.  
  
Chapter Three: The Plan  
  
Draco woke up slowly not knowing were he was and not liking his surroundings. The place smelled like burnt fish and rotten eggs. The room was large, clean but in need of painting. As his eyes focused, he saw other beds clearer and slowly the whole room became clear. He was in a hospital, no not at Hogwarts, but St. Mungo's. He was in a wardroom not a private room. As his vision cleared even more, it was not only a hospital wardroom but to his horror, the charity wardroom.  
  
Draco sat up in his bed. His nose wrinkling as he inspected his bed covers. He was wearing hospital pajamas made of wool, gray in color with several patches. He could hear soft voices to his left. It was Goyle's Mother helping Goyle back in bed. "You are doing much better, in few days I will take you home." "Mom it stinks in here and the food taste like old shoes!" cried Goyle. "Now lay down dear, I have to be going to see your father and tell him how you are doing. So be good sweetie and I will see you tomorrow," whispered Mrs. Goyle.  
  
"You are up good," said young man a healer trainee in a white coat. "Now take it easy", he gently slid Draco back onto his pillow. "I will go get the healer and your mom is just outside too. We told her you would be walking up about now", the tall healer said. Draco slid further down in his bed and closed his eyes as Mrs. Goyle passed his bed. He tried to sit up again but to quickly and the room began to spin. His face, arms, legs, and feet all were still cover with green scales and little wiggly things poking out all over.  
  
His Mother came rushing to his bedside. She was just in time to grab a bedpan for Draco to throw up. Draco was very green skinned and weak. The healer came to check Draco over while the trainee quickly clean bed with his wand, "Scourgify". The healer finished checking over Draco. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco will be weak and dizzy for another few days. The potion to clear his completion will cause that so will need to keep him I think a couple more days of treatment. I expect a full recovery and he should be back to feeling normal after few days at home to rest." Mrs. Malfoy said, "thank you", to the healer with tears in her eye, so happy that Draco would be all right with lasting harm.  
  
We will get him up tomorrow and let him get some sun. I think some more of the potion with a little more sleep potion today. You can chat for fifteen minutes and then my training will administer his potion with sleep draft. Draco, I want you lay still and close your eyes if the room spins again. The Healer walked away without waiting for response followed by his trainee.  
  
Draco woke the next morning, it took a few minutes for him to remember were he was and why. Goyle and Crabbe came waddled over to his bedside. Both of them still had a little green to their complexions. They wore the same kind of hospital pajamas like his. They both wore robes, Goyle was bright orange with tatter pockets, and Crabbe was dark brown with several patches and thread worn spots. They both wore tattered slippers that did not match because of the size of their feet. They had a blank sort of lost look on their faces. Draco could not tell if the lost looks were cause by the recovery from the curses or their normal lost expression. Draco was still a dull shade of green but the wiggly things poking out of skin were gone.  
  
Crabbe was first to sob, "They will not let my Mum come and see me". "What?" said Draco "Who?" "Well, it was Professor Umbridge. She came to see me asked me all kinds of questions, and she told me they are holding my mum for questioning. That my mum cannot see me for while but not to worry she was going to find me a good home."  
  
Goyle sobbed, "She talked to me shortly after your mom left. She had her little clipboard. My mum was supposed to be here by now. The healer told mum cannot come she is being detained. Professor Umbridge wants to talk to you too!"  
  
"This all that Potter's fault!" cried Draco, slamming his fist on his tray, regretting it as the room started to spin again. Draco closed his eyes and waited for the spinning to stop. "We've got to get Potter and give him to You-Know-Who. Then he will free our Dads and you will have your mums back too."  
  
Goyle grunted out "But how?" Professor Dumbledore protects Potter. He is living with those mad Muggles. We can never find him much less get him.  
  
Draco looked at Goyle amazed that he could think and talk. "Look, it's simple, we get Potter to come to us you dolt. We simply get to one of his friends and then capture him when he tries to rescue. Now which of his friends would be easiest to capture?"  
  
Crabbe mumbled, "Not that dummy Weasley. The whole family is working with Professor Dumbledore. He has all those brothers too and his sister zapped you last year."  
  
Draco glared at Crabbe a "lucky shot, you two never use your heads. Which of Potter friends has no wizard family to protect them? Who lives with Muggles and I hate almost as much as I do Potter?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle gave their blank stare faces. Both just grunted, I do not know.  
  
"Hermione, you dolts" groaned Draco!  
  
Goyle grunted, "How can we, when we do not know were she lives"!  
  
Draco smiled, "You forgot my father was a Hogwarts School Governor and has the addresses of all the students"  
  
"Very good Draco, I knew you were smart like your father," said Bellatrix as threw off the invisibility cloak.  
  
All three boys gave a little scream, but Bellatrix quickly settled them down.  
  
"Quickly boy, were did your Father keep those addresses?" asked Bellatrix. "He put the list in his office at the manor, in his file cabinet under school student list. He keeps a spare key tape under his center desk draw", said Draco.  
  
"Now listen to me boy that Umbridge witch will be here shortly. You watch what you say. I think the Dark Lord will like your idea!" whispered Bellatrix.  
  
"Why the invisibility cloak and where is my Mom?" asked Draco with a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Do not be stupid boy! The Ministry has it in for all the families they caught in the Ministry building. Potter was too stupid to give the prophecy to me. He will pay and you three can help," hissed Bellatrix.  
  
As Bellatrix threw the cloak back over her, she whispered, "You two get back to your beds. Draco, you know what to do."  
  
Chapter Four: Tea with Mrs. Figg  
  
On the same morning that Draco was waking up in hospital, Harry Potter was writing a letter to Ron about Dudley in his room when Uncle Vernon bellowed! "Harry Potter, you come down here now!" As Harry step into the front room, he saw a letter in his but not just a letter but what look like an invitation. "Now you listen hear boy, who be sending you invitation?" demanded Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry shook his head to indicate he no idea who would send him anything much less an invitation. Harry opened the invitation slowly savoring the moment as he watch his Uncle Vernon puff hiss face growing still redder. "Oh, it is from the very nice Mrs. Figg" explain Harry. "She wants me over for tea today at 1 PM. She say she receive new cat from a friend and wants to show it to me. She says it a right smart Tabby cat," said Harry. Harry showed a picture of a Tabby cat to Uncle Vernon.  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at the picture. He thought the cat look like one he saw once before. He could not remember when or where. He grunted as he handed the picture back, "Not one of your weird friends, hey boy", he said with some satisfaction.  
  
Harry put the picture back into the invitation. "I guess I better go get cleaned up then and finish my letter to my friend Ron. Oh, may I use the phone to call and tell her I am coming?"  
  
Uncle Vernon got that look on his face that told Harry, he could not decide between say no or having Harry write to and say he was being miss treated. "Shall I come back when you make up your mine, I got finishing writing to Ron, and now I must tell him about the invitation", Harry said. Saying writing letter and Ron was enough. "Ok boy but make it quick!" said Uncle Vernon as if he was expecting an important call at any moment.  
  
Harry called Mrs. Figg first and hurried up the stair. He past his Aunt Petunia coming out of Dudley bedroom, "I am going to tea at Mrs. Figg's house" said Harry. His Aunt Petunia had been nursing Dudley since the start of summer Holiday, recovering from a broken arm. Harry look into Dudley's room as his Aunt hurried to get her Dudley another cool drink. "Hey Big D how about if I get that little girl to come over and kiss your other arm", Harry snickered. "Mom he doing it again!" scream Dudley. His Aunt Petunia went running back up the stairs but stop short a few steps down from Harry. Like his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia feared upsetting Harry and having those mad friends come to curse them. Harry laugh saying, "Mrs. Figg has new cat do you want to see?" His Aunt just shook her head no. Harry turns laughing and went up into his room.  
  
At 12:45 P.M. Harry left his house. As he turned at end of front walk onto the sidewalk, a tabby cat met him. Harry knew at once that the cat was really Professor McGonagall his transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the cat, "Hello kitty, your pretty kitty" The cat responded with sharp "MEOW" that told Harry not to over do it.  
  
Mrs. Figg was standing watching out of the front window wearing nice blue dress as Harry and the cat turned together walk up the walk. She greeted both at the door. "It is so nice of you come Harry, I see you have met my friend's cat", said Mrs. Figg softly as she open the door. "Come on in, I have tea almost ready" she said happily.  
  
Harry entered into her house as the tabby cat ran quickly by him into the parlor beyond. "Hello Mrs. Figg, how are you? Thank you so much for inviting to tea. It was very so nice of you," said Harry beaming at Mrs. Figg. He noted her house smelled different, fresher and looked less drab. "You house looks great to", said Harry.  
  
Mrs. Figg showed them the way into the parlor. Harry followed her, noting something was missing. "Mrs. Figg I do not see any of your cats?" ask Harry. Mrs. Figg gave soft chuckle "Well deer, since you know I am squib there is no more need for me to act like Muggle", she said softly.  
  
As they entered the parlor, Professor McGonagall greeted Mrs. Fig warmly. "Thank you so much Arabella for the use of your home", said Professor McGonagall. The Professor McGonagall was dress in her green robes and pointed hat with feather. Professor Dumbledore send his thanks and ask if you ever need anything all you need do is ask" Professor McGonagall told Mrs. Figg. "Thank you so much but really it is great honor for me to help out Minerva. The Order and you all are welcome here for as long as need it. Tell Dumbledore thank you for me, I will let him know if I ever do need something." Mrs. Figg said with big smile.  
  
Mrs. Figg poured out the tea. She gave Harry two warm biscuits, which were very light and very tastily. The tea was strong with hint of lemon. Professor McGonagall and Harry enjoyed the tea very much. Harry really enjoyed himself in her house for the first time in his life.  
  
They chatted for few minutes and Mrs. Figg poured them both a second cup and gave Harry a third biscuit. Then she excused herself "I will be in the kitchen Minerva. Just ring the bell, and I will come" Mrs. Figg said softly. "Thank you Arabella I am sure we will be alright. I just need few minutes with Harry here", said Professor McGonagall. Mrs. Figg picked up the tea tray and walk into the kitchen closing the door.  
  
"Before I tell you about your lesions, let me first say that the lost of your godfather Sirius came as shock too all us. All the teachers send their condolences. They know you were close to him." Professor McGonagall said in soft almost teary voice. Harry had been trying hard not to think about Sirius since he left school. He found he could not look at Professor McGonagall just mumbled, "Thanks, I will be alright".  
  
Harry held a secret hope to be able to talk to Sirius again. At the Ministry of Magic is a room in the Department of Mysteries with archway with veil. It was in that he and Luna Lovegood heard voices coming from behind the veil. In a short conversation with Luna Lovegood at the end of school gave Harry hope to be able to speak to his Godfather. The students at Hogwarts called her Loopy Luna. She believed in so many unbelievable things. Harry had come to respect and like Luna. She fought bravely and save life of his friends and maybe even his. While she acted exocentric, she was also clever and understood things others overlook. She was a person of deep feelings. Near the end of school, during their short conversation, he found he felt she made him feel at times, the same way Cho had done the year before and through most of his fifth year.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave small cough. Harry looked up and saw her dab her eyes with hankie, "First all the teachers are proud of the way you trained the students in defense of the dark arts. The change in Nevivile Longbottom was remarkable. The fifth year students that were in your training all got OWL (Ordinary Wizard Level) in defense of dark arts".  
  
Harry blushed "thanks but I bet Snape did not agree".  
  
Professor McGonagall corrected Harry, "Professor Snap and he did".  
  
"Only at school Professor" snap Harry.  
  
To Harry surprise Professor McGonagall gave short chuckle, "So like your father Harry. Your reaction brings up one thing you need to work on. You must learn to control that temper of yours", said McGonagall. Harry started to respond his face flush and hot but Professor McGonagall cut him off with stern look drawing her lips tight, "Harry look at yourself, you are ready burst out shouting and for what? You heard something you did not like. What happens when You-Know-Who is very angry or happy to you?" McGonagall said firmly. Before Harry could respond, Professor McGonagall continued, "Your scare hurts and the more happy or angry he is feeling, the more your scare hurts. You can sense his persistence. Therefore it is logical if can sense his feeling, he can sense yours!" McGonagall said calmly.  
  
Harry face had a stunned look as if an idea just became clear. He wanted to say something but could not think of thing. A smile appeared on McGonagall's face, "You see the reason now, but not whole reason". McGonagall pause for few seconds letting Harry recover from the revelation. "Do you understand now why Occlumency lesson equally important?" ask McGonagall. Harry replied, "So Voldemort can not control my mind." "Partly but not completely Potter. Professor Dumbledore has told you, he does not think You-Know-who can control your mind but he can sense you and miss lead you. Part of Occlumency prevents wizard from using your feelings to miss lead you or read your feelings and use them against you. It helps you to block someone from sensing truth or lies, by sensing your emotions. Potter if you can prevent You-Know-Who from knowing your true feelings, then you could miss lead him as well." McGonagall said in her calm manor.  
  
"Professor, you mean not only preventing Voldemort from sensing my feelings but make him think I am happy or angry when I am not" said Harry with amazement. "Yes Harry for the most part" replied McGonagall.  
  
"Now your other training will be to improve and broaden your considerable skills. You have mastered the basics and many of the advance skills. You still need more experience, practice, and diversity using your skills." McGonagall said firmly. "When we are done with these lessons, your skills will be more of match for You-Know-who and you already proved you are more then match for most of his Death Eaters." McGonagall told Harry. "The lesson will be given three days week. You will report Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from one P.M. to six P.M. here in the basement. Mrs. Figg will be expecting you." McGonagall said. Harry want ask about Dursley but McGonagall held up hand and continued. "Do not worry about your Aunt and Uncle. Mr. Weasley is having a talk with them. You are to ask them if you can help Mrs. Figg with her garden, and they will let you. You will not tell them you know about Mr. Weasley talk with your Uncle Vernon." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Last Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore is going to have you tested from time to time. The professor or one your teacher will watch the testing. Professor Snap will do the test. Before you object, we know you hate him and he you like your father before you. If you can control your temper and block him from your mind, you can for You-Kwon-Who. So who better to be your tester Potter?" McGonagall said gently. "Now it is time for me to go. Good afternoon Potter" McGonagall said as she started to stand up and leave. Almost on cue Mrs. Figg, walk in from the kitchen. "Thank you for coming Minerva, I look forward to seeing you again. Do take care of yourself", said Mrs. Figg. "Thank you so much Arabella, it was lovely tea. Through the back I think?" said McGonagall. "Yes, that would be OK," replied Mrs. Figg. Harry found his voice in time to say "Bye Professor and Thank you". "So like your Mother Potter, she was polite too. Have you begun to reading those books. Goodbye Mr. Potter" said McGonagall. She walked quickly into the kitchen and became a cat once again.  
  
Chapter Five: Planning the trap  
  
Bellatrix went straight to the Malfoy Manor House after her hospital visit. In Lucius study, she found his Hogwarts papers. It took her several hours of searching to find the school student list and home addresses. Bellatrix found Hermione home address and then found her home on a map. She left the manor in loud crack and Apparated a block from Hermione home in another loud crack. She threw her invisibility cloak over herself, and settled in some bushes across the street from Hermione's home and began to watch.  
  
Umbridge and her clipboard visited Draco. Draco had been one of her loyal student and a member of her Inquisitor squad. Umbridge acted sweetly to Draco and told them they were still friends. Draco was not be fooled and being a quick thinker and well practice liar soon frustrated Umbridge effort to trip him up. She left in huff.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe were both able to move around without problems and their completions had almost cleared. They were only remaining in the hospital until the Ministry could place them temporary home while their parent's case is settled. Malfoy completion was still a pall dirty green and he was weak. He could only walk a short ways and need help getting in and out of his bed. Goyle and Crabbe took turns pushing him around on chair.  
  
Mrs. Parkinson was Mrs. Malfoy wizard lawyer had quickly arranged a stay in removing her parental rights pending a hearing of particulars. Then found several reasons to delay the hearings until after school started. She arranged for Goyle and Crabbe to be place in her home pending their parents' hearings. Her lawyer explains about the many donations Lucius and she had given to the charities. She told the Ministry she knew nothing of his involvement with You-Know-who. She did not believe he was willing contributor to You-Know-Who. Since, he was once before bewitched by You-Know-Who. He was more then likely bewitch again. The wizard court was agreeable to allowing Mrs. Malfoy access to her son and granted temporary custody of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle arrived back at Malfoy Manor a week to the day when Draco first woke up. Now all three boys' completions were back to their pall white. Only Draco complained of being to week to walk much. His mother in tears and made such a fuss over all three boys but specially Draco. They held a big feast for the boys and while boys specially, Crabbe and Goyle, who gorged them selves on the food; there was no merry celebration. Not with boys' fathers in Azkaban, the wizard prison, and Crabbe and Goyle Mothers held for questioning. While Goyle and Crabbe stuff their faces with food. Draco and Bellatrix started to plan a trap.  
  
"Draco deer, how well do you know that mudblood Granger?" Hiss Bellatrix.  
  
"She a little know-it-all, nosey, and bossy mudblood", Draco said making discussing face as if he smelled some rotten food.  
  
"Draco deer, at school does keep regular habits? You know keeps to a schedule every day" quizzed Bellatrix.  
  
"Yeah you could tell time by were she is every day why?" ask Draco.  
  
"Well I have been watching all last week. She leaves the house early every morning. She always stops at bakery for coffee and bun. Then goes to building were her parent's work. They come out about dusk and go home. While, she is still inside the place until 10 P.M. every day. Now her parents normally go directly home every day. Fridays however, they must go out to eat or something. They do not get home until after midnight. Hermione however still comes home at 10 P.M. and goes directly to her room. She is asleep by the time her parents come home", said Bellatrix.  
  
"Great you know that filthy mudblood schedule, so what?" drone Draco.  
  
"Don't you see dolt! It will be dark, she will be a lone, and her parents will not know she gone until late the next morning. There is large lobby entrance and some bushes outside. Goyle, Crabbe, and you could hide in them at dusk. I will slip into the lobby using my invisibility cloak. When she comes out, I will stun her and tie her up. You three will taker her to the hiding place" said Bellatrix.  
  
"What hiding place?" ask Draco.  
  
"Well we can not hide her here and you three can not be missing from here either. It must be place they will not look for her with someone to watch her all the time," said Bellatrix with evil smile.  
  
"You have a place pick out," drone Draco matching her smile.  
  
"Your bright boy and when you hear where. You will find it a fitting place for both of our revenge on that idiot Potter boy. We will hide her in Sirius Black home at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The house elf Kreacher told me that Dumbledore use it as hideout. When I killed Sirius, the house and Kreacher became mine. Kreacher will be happy to entertain a mudblood," said Bellatrix happily. "Kreacher came here around Christmas last year and talk to Dad", said Malfoy. "Yes, deer boy. He helps us trick that filthy half-blood. Now he will help us trick him again and if it works. I will give him the Mudblood as a toy", said Bellatrix.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe gave evil chuckles. Draco slams his fist on table, "Then we make them pay!" They filled their plats with food again. Three continue to gorge themselves. Now they had something to celebrate.  
  
Chapter Six: Lesson at Mrs. Figg  
  
The same evening of the Malfoy feast, Harry was receiving his first lesson. Mad Eye, Professor Lupin, and Tonks were his instructors. Harry learned several new blocking spells and tactics in handling several opponents at the same time. Tonks being face shifter changed shape into several opponents to add realism to the many different scenarios staged for his training.  
  
Mad Eye drilled Harry on movement, wand safety, and awareness of his surroundings. Lupin and Mad Eye showed Harry how to use objects a round him to distract, confused and block spells. They drilled him on counter spell to curses. Harry and Tonks would work as a team or Tonks would be his opponent. They showed him how to improve his shield spell.  
  
At the end lesion came to end, Lupin took Harry aside and showed him a Pensieve. Harry had seen and been in a Pensieve before in booth Professor Dumbledore office and in Snape office. Lupin told Harry at the end of every lesion, he would be spending time the Pensieve. Lupin explained to Harry, that Professor Dumbledore had this Pensieve specially made for just these lessons.  
  
"You see Harry; you grew up surrounded by Muggles without knowing about your parents or wizard world. This Pensieve has been put together to teach about your Mom and Dad as well about the wizard world. Dumbledore had many people contribute memories to the Pensieve. Professor Snape also contribute several lengthily memories. You need to understand the good, the bad, happy, and most of all the sad of your Mom and Dad's life.  
  
We all have done thing that we later regretted doing Harry. Your Mom and Dad are no different. So I will be taking you through the Pensieve and tell you about your father as other people and I, saw him. Professor McGonagall will talk to you about your Mother and your parent's courtship. I will also try telling you about courtship and girls as well I can. Professor Dumbledore will guide you through the less friendly memories as well as understanding wizard families and government," said Lupin.  
  
"I can not be your father Harry. Sirius could not have been your father either. Only your father could be your father, Harry", said Lupin. Harry looked at Professor Lupin and wanted to say something. Lupin held up his hand, "grief is hard, the pain unbearable, and you blame yourself. Harry, you are the boy who lived not the boy that can never make mistakes. You have so much expected of you with out knowing what it is your expected to do. It a lie Harry, you're a hope and people always need to have hope", Lupin said with compassion and love Harry seldom felt.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and I will do our best to help you. You will have the hard part in understanding it all it. It will not be easy and it will not be fun. When we are done, I can only say, we will have told you all we know", said Lupin.  
  
"At the end of each lesson, you will spend sometime in the Pensieve most of the time with someone and on certain scenarios by yourself. Do you understand Harry?" Lupin asked. "Yes professor, you will show parts of my parent's lives and about other wizard so I can understand thing clearer" responded Harry. "Correct in part Harry, not only to understand it better but to be able except and live with it. Now lets get you home and to bed. Oh Harry, please read those chapters we assigned and practice being calm, OK?" said Lupin. "Yes professor" replied Harry.  
  
As Harry walked back to Dursley's home, the fresh air felt great and he felt great. He had already learned more then most of his fifth year. The prospect of being able to see his parents' again made him both happy and frighten about what he might learn. The sky was clear on half moon and as glazed at the stars, there was Mars. Yes, Mars is very bright tonight Harry and gave a little laugh. He strolled slowly up the Dursley's walk and into bed.  
  
Chapter Seven: Setting the Trap  
  
Harry's lessons were progressing well by the middle of the third week. Harry had learned how to block curse so well it took three or more of his teachers to get past his blocks. It was at his Wednesday session that Dumbledore stop in to watch Harry. "Harry, your progress has been amazing. Lupin have you started working on teaching him to Apparate?" queried Dumbledore. "We started Albus, Harry is having some problems, but I am sure he will get it," replied Lupin.  
  
"Harry, are you ready for your lesson in Occlumency?" Dumbledore ask softly. "Yes sir" replied Harry. Dumbledore and Harry began the lesson in Occlumency as Lupin walked up the stairs to the Parlor.  
  
Bellatrix approached the Dark Lord slowly with her head down she spoke softly, "Master please hear me. We found a way to return your faithful servants and hand over Harry Potter to you!" "Crucio" cried Voldemort! Bellatrix screamed and rolled on the floor "Hear me Master!" she pleaded. "Why, you were warned not to return until called! You remember that don't you?" Voldemort said. "PLEASE! Master listen to me," screamed Bellatrix. Voldemort held the spell for few more seconds watching Bellatrix squirm in pain. Then he released her from the curse. "So, you dare to come without being called after failing me" Voldemort said with deadly menace. "Oh Master, I come baring good news. Please hear me!" begged Bellatrix. Voldemort gave a curl laugh, "So speak but be warned! The news better please me!"  
  
"Yes thank you master, I have a plan to free your servants and capture the Potter boy. Lucius' boy Draco knows were the half-breed Potter mudblood girl friend Hermione Granger lives! We have been watching her in secrete for the last weeks. She has no protection and we can capture with ease. Harry is bound to come from hiding with those filth Muggles and try to rescue her. Dumbledore will not be able to stop him. When we capture the boy, Dumbledore will bring everyone to his rescue. Then only few will guard your servant in Azkaban. It will be easy to set them free and then attack Dumbledore while they try to free Harry and his filth mudblood girlfriend," explained Bellatrix.  
  
"Wormtail get in here now!" bellowed Voldemort. "Coming master" squeaked Wormtail. "Wormtail go to Mr. Mrs. Lestrance, Nott, and Rockwell, tell them here at once," commanded Voldemort. "At once my master," squealed Wormtail.  
  
Voldemort sat down in sofa chair and thought about the plan. Yes, we will use all of the Dementors. They want their prison home back. They will free my deatheaters and I will give them their guards for prisoner. With my deatheater back at full strength, I capture Potter, destroy him, and end the prophecy forever and then nothing will be able to stop me.  
  
"Bellatrix, when do you plan to capture the Mudblood?" Voldemort ask. "Fridays nights are best time, my Master," Bellatrix said in a bowing low. "Where will the Mudblood be taken?" Voldemort ask. "In the place Dumbledore hided is unholy Order, at the Black family home. The house elf told me that Dumbledore abandon it after I killed that traduces cousin Sirius. I do not think Dumbledore will look in a place he has abandoned. The house elf Kreacher will watch the dirty Mudblood for us," Bellatrix said proudly.  
  
"How will you draw out Potter to rescue the Mudblood?" demanded Voldemort.  
  
"Master, Lucius' boy Draco thought, if we make it look like Muggle kidnapping it would be on the Muggle news. At school, he heard both the Mudblood and Potter talk about Muggle news. When he hears about her capture, he bound to come to the Mudblood home and investigate. Master knows how nosey Potter can be and he has that saving-people need. This is his girlfriend after all. He will come," Bellatrix said.  
  
"How will I know when you got Potter?" Voldemort ask.  
  
"Mrs. Goyle is going to be helping us. As soon as the Potter is capture, I will send her to you. We plan leave clues and Dumbledore will follow us. Once Dumbledore is on to us, I will send Mrs. Crabbe to you. This should give enough time to free everyone and then attack the rescuers. Draco and his two friends will be helping me. They have been working with me on their Dark Art training and know enough for us to hold out until you attack," Bellatrix said with a laugh.  
  
"This better work Bellatrix you understand no more failures. You failed me once and that is enough," said a sinister Voldemort.  
  
"Yes my master, I shall not fail," Bellatrix said bravely. She turned and left the room.  
  
"See that you do not fail, go now let me know when you have the Mudblood", commanded Voldemort. "Wormtail come here now!" said Voldemort. "Yes my Master", said Wormtail. "Tell Mott to come and see right away", said Voldemort. Then he turned and looked into the fireplace fire, "You lied too me Bella, you will tell me when your about to capture Potter not after have him. Just a little insurance and soon Potter soon you will be mine!" Voldemort thought and then laugh.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore just sat down in parlor of Mrs. Figg home. Several of the Order of Phoenix members were present Lupin, Mad Eye, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley were there as well. Dumbledore had just stood to address the group when Harry suddenly grabbed at his scar and gave auditable moan. Dumbledore and the others looked at Harry who said, "Voldemort is happy. He is very happy!"  
  
Chapter Eight: The Trap is sprung  
  
Dumbledore quizzed Harry on what he felt and why he thought Voldemort was happy. Harry told Dumbledore that it was the first time since he left school his scar hurt. He felt Voldemort was planning something. The members listen in silence to Harry. Dumbledore was first to respond "Well it explains why we heard nothing from Voldemort since the Ministry attack. Voldemort may be ready to strike again." The members all began to express their thought with conclusion that Voldemort is planning to free his Deatheaters in Azkaban. Dumbledore said nothing but listen carefully to everyone and then said, "I am not sure that Azkaban is his plan. What else he is planning I can not say."  
  
"Hold on a minute" said Harry. "It is not Voldemort, someone brought him a plan!" said Harry shaking his head. "In deed, if one of Voldemort minions discovered something we overlooked. We must tell everyone to be diligent and alert. Harry, you must be very careful and alert us if sense anything more. Now everyone it is late and we kept Arabella late enough" said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
Hermione had just closing the door of her home as the group at Mrs. Figg broke up. She thought she saw someone or something in shadows across the street. She watched for few second but nothing moved so she closed her door. This was not first time in the last few weeks she felt someone or something was watching her. She remembers how last summer the Order watch over Harry but Harry did not know it until he was attack. She felt sure the Order would tell her if they were going to be watching out for her. What ever or who ever is doing this, she sure it was not the Order.  
  
Hermione was nearly exhausted from her long days. She had been writing long letter to Viktor Krum a little bit every night. She met Viktor in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Viktor was one of champions who competed in the Triwizard Tournament and asked her to Yule Ball. She smiled thinking how jealous Ron Weasley would be if he knew. Hermione sat back in her chair looking down at her letter and felt confused. She like Ron and she felt Ron while never able to say it, like her as well. Ron was always quick to defend her, whenever Malfoy or one of Malfoy friends call her names or insult her. Viktor is strong and caring too. Ron is very caring too but he needed her while Viktor just wanted. Viktor was someone she could tell things without worrying about others knowing because he was in another school. "Yes Viktor, you're my pen pall and I am sorry but I think Ron is winning my heart," she whispered to herself.  
  
She gave yawn and went to bed. "Good night Cookshanks, pleasant dreams" she sighed as fell fast a sleep.  
  
On that Friday, Hermione went about her normal routine. She arrived at her parents' dental office build right on time. She pushed in the security codes to turn of the alarms and gave big warm smile at the video camera. The video camera always amused her because in the wizard world people in still pictures could moved like people in video in the Muggle world.  
  
Her first duty and last was to change the security videotapes and mark the date. Her parent's security system had seven video cameras with video records for each. Hermione would all so reset the office door alarm to on but leave motion detectors off. When the receptionist Sally and the accountant Mary arrive, they would un-alarm the office entrance door. Then Hermione would check each of the exam rooms. She checked the supplies in each and in the storage up stairs. Noted on her clipboard, the amount of supplies and filled from the basement storage. Then she uses the office computer to enter the data into the computer's inventory system program. After entering the data into the computer, she runs the inventory report, today and yesterday appointments. She pulls the patient files for today and gathers yesterday files.  
  
Hermione has fresh pot coffee made almost to the minute that both Mary and Sally show up for work. Hermione had quickly learned both women were not morning people and not having the coffee ready made both rather grumpy. Mary was also very fussy about the patient files as to were the put and how. She knew never to remove one from the office until Mary gives them to her. Hermione did not like Mary much. The woman is unorganized and sloppy by Hermione standards. Her Dad however liked her. Mary has work for him since he started as Dentist. She thought Sally to be much nicer but a little much of scatterbrain.  
  
After the girls arrive, as her dad called them, Hermione would start to file the patient files that Mary had completed her process for billing the patient. Her Dad and Mom would show up around 8:30 and begin to see patients until almost 6:30 P.M. Hermione would work up in the office until the mail arrived after which she would sort it. She put letters for parents on their desks and the patient payments in Mary's bill in bin. Then she would slip down stairs. She would have a light lunch and watch the Muggle news while reading the wizard world news the Daily Prophet.  
  
Hermione understood now, how Harry must have felt last summer. The Order had Ron and her helping at Sirius home. Stuck at Dursley's house, Harry had no idea about the Order or the danger around him. No news of the order and their fight with Voldemort and even the litters she received from both Ron and Harry. Ron wrote about the joke shop. Harry wrote that, his fat cousin Dudley having his arm broke. No news about the Order or the Ministry from Harry or any of Weasleys, Hermione understood why but still was very depressed.  
  
At seven, P.M. Hermione's Mum knocks softly on the door to her lab. "Hermione honey, it is closing time, the cleaning people are here. They have started cleaning. Your dad and I will be going to Bistro for bite. You sure you will not come along dear?" Mrs. Granger asked softly.  
  
"No thanks Mum I have too much work to. I will be out and close up in few minutes. I just need to finish a couple of things. You and Dad have fun. Bye Mum" responded Hermione. "Alright dear, there is plate in refrigerator for you, just warm in the Microwave and drink that glass of milk" said Mrs. Granger. "Yes Mother" said Hermione with sour look on her face. She did not like milk much but her parents made he drink it.  
  
Hermione work another thirty minutes and then cleanup her lab. She finished up in time to hand her bag of trash to Mr. Jinkson. Mr. Jinkson and his wife were elderly couple that cleaned the office every day for her parents. The extra money and small retirement the Mr. Jinkson received was enough for them to live comfortable but not stylish. She rode with him up the office lift and chat about weather or their garden. Hermione would walk to the office door and say goodnight. Then she would check to see the coffee marker was off and cleaned the little kitchen. She would take out of the sterilizer the instruments her parents used on the patients that day. Setting up the next day instrument trays to be used in the examine rooms. Then right time, she changed the videotapes and left.  
  
Hermione set the alarms giving her about two minutes to walk down the office steps to exit out the door before she would trigger the alarm. Once the door closed behind her, the door would lock and only the key her dad has or entering the code on the pad in lobby will open it. As she started to step threw the glass door a reflection caught her eye of face. The face of the boy she knew as Draco Malfoy. She turned to draw her wand hidden in pocket inside her sweater and go back into the office. Last thing Hermione heard was someone says "Stupefl". She fell half out and half in the door. Her wand fell from her hand onto the office step.  
  
"You stupid boy, you came in to soon. Now tie her up and use these ropes and no magic!" barked Bellatrix. You remember were the port-a-key is boy?" asked Bellatrix. Draco drones "Yes Auntie Bella". Bellatrix motion to the three boys to move into the office lobby "Put your masks on now and move it," Bellatrix commanded.  
  
Goyle held lobby door open so Bellatrix could slip out. Crabbe stood inside with a blank expression. "You two pull her out the door while I hold it open!" order Draco. Goyle and Crabbe dragged the stun Hermione from the doorway just as the alarms started going off. A loud horn whaling and clanking bell and red light started blinking and whirling. Draco panic and slam the door think it would stop the alarm. The alarms whaled on and Hermione's wand now safely locked inside the office on the floor.  
  
Draco started shouting orders to Crabbe and Goyle. "Get the ropes and wrap them around her. Hurry, we got get to port-a-key." Crabbe shouted "where". "To Sirius Blacks house you dolt," yelled Draco. "Not where we are going but where is the port-of-key?" a confused Crabbe asked. "Just follow me!" ordered Draco. Draco lifts his mask briefly to see which way to go. Putting the mask back on again, Draco opens the lobby door while Goyle holds Hermione by her feet and Crabbe her arms. Together they dragged her out to the door to the port-a-key. They laid her down next to the key. Draco took Hermione hand making distrusting face saying "Yuck Mudblood germs. Now on three we all touch the port-a-key, ok now one, two, three". In flash, they were gone and only the night heard the alarms.  
  
Chapter Nine: Cookshanks Message  
  
Bellatrix never heard the alarms as she Apparate to tell her Dark Lord, they had successfully capture Hermione. Wormtail greeted her at the door. "The Dark Lord will see you in minute. Would you like some tea or some mull wine?" asked Wormtail. "Yes a little wine for the chill," replied Bellatrix.  
  
After few sips of her drink, "The Dark lord will see you now" beckon Wormtail.  
  
"Bellatrix, my faithful servant, How did it go?" question Voldemort.  
  
"My Master, we have her. Lucius' boy Malfoy is taking her to Kreacher to hold her. We made it look like Muggle kidnapping. Harry will hear about it on their news. He is sure to come to investigate. When he does, we will capture him. We can watch for him while hiding under my invisibility cloak," boasted Bellatrix.  
  
"Good well done" Voldemort said and the laugh loudly.  
  
In Mrs. Figg parlor, Harry grabbed his scare. "They have done it!" he said. Only Dumbledore spoke "Yes they may have done it but what did they do?" No one answered.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Grangers' beepers beeped at the same time. The number to call was the security firm that watches for alarms at their office building. A worried Mr. Granger return to table, "We must hurry deer, someone has tried to brake in the office, the police want us there right way" whispered Mr. Granger. "Oh no, my god, Hermione, did they say anything about Hermione?" cried a worried Mrs. Granger. "Come on now deer let us not jump to conclusion. We better get a move and hope for the best." Mr. Granger said.  
  
Mr. Grander drove quickly threw streets to his office building. Twice narrowing missing another car and once threw red light, their car pulled up in front of their office building. Five or six police cars were park around the building with their right lights whirling round. One of the police officer keeping growing crowd people back took the Grangers to the detective in charge of the investigation.  
  
A police detective greeted them just inside the lobby along with a woman police officer "Mr. and Mrs. Granger? I am detective Baker and this is policewoman Janet Jones," said the detective. "My daughter is she still here? Hermione!" screamed Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger looked at the detective who just look down, "No please no!" said Mr. Granger. "Look there is no easy way to say this; we already check the security video tape. A group of thee teens forcibly took a girl that looked a lot like the picture of this girl in your offices. I take it this is your daughter?" Detective asked flashing a picture of Hermione. Mr. Granger nodded yes while Mrs. Granger just sobbed on the woman police officer arm. "Was your daughter here tonight?" Ask the detective. The Grangers nodded looking at him in shock and stun.  
  
"We search the building. Can either of you explain what you have in the basement?" The detective asks. Mr. Granger thought for second "Oh her lab, well you see, my daughter Hermione wants to be bio chemist and I had the lab installed so she could study" sound as if was perfectly normal lab. "Well then can you explain this stick, we found by the office door?" said detective still unsure about the Grangers. "Oh her baby" cried Mrs. Granger as she snatch Hermione wand out of the detective's hand. The detective and the woman police officer looked strangely at Mrs. Granger thinking she may become unbalance. "School summer project you see. She has to keep log, take it were she goes, record how she take care of it, and stuff like that. To teach her about being a parent you see!" sobbed Mrs. Granger "Well I need to take it as evidence" asking for the wand back. "A baby not evidence!" cried Mrs. Granger pocketing the wand in her coat.  
  
Mr. Granger piped up before the detective could recover "You said you watch the security tapes detective?" he asks. "Well just the two lobby ones, we will take down to the yard and enhance them," said the detective. "Detective could I make quick copy of the tapes, for my insurance? You understand don't you, are they still in the office here?" ask Mr. Granger without waiting for answer.  
  
"Mr. Granger just a minute, this most irregular, you cannot make a" his voice trailed of as Mrs. Granger interrupted. "Sir what are doing about my daughter, she been kidnap!" hounded Mrs. Granger. The detective gave a cough and tried to answer but Mrs. Granger looked at him. "Well I am not going to stand here wait for, my husbands all thumbs with those video machines!" Mrs. Granger said and huff away. It is clear Hermione got her quick thinking from both her parents.  
  
Once inside the office building, she found her husband finishing copying the tapes. She looked at him with a questioning look but he answered, "The police are not going to be any help. Wizard took her. She tried to get her wand out to fight back. It is why she dropped it. I will know more when we get these tapes home" Mr. Granger. "Why would wizards want to kidnap her?" ask Mrs. Granger. "Voldemort, you remember her telling us about him", answer Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger went white and looked pleading into her husband eyes. "No Honey, not to kill her but uses her to get to someone else," he told her. "To get to whom, deer" she ask. "Has to be that Harry Potter person, she gone about," said Mr. Granger. "If I am right, he will need to see these tapes and maybe keep her from being killed," said Mr. Granger hopefully. Clearly, Hermione got her cleverness from her father.  
  
It took several hours of answering question of the police. Several local TV stations sent a news crew and the newspaper sent a reporter. Their picture and Hermione will make the morning paper and TV news. It was near three A.M. when the Grangers pulled in the drive. An excited Cookshank met them. "She knows deer, her cat knows I tell you" said Mrs. Granger. "Now deer, the cat glad to see us, been alone all night and all" Mr. Granger.  
  
Once inside the house, Mr. Granger wasted little time and playing the video. The beam of red light that flashed on the tape was enough to confirm to him that Hermione was stun by wizard and then kidnap. "Wizards kidnap her, thank God", Mr. Granger said. "Now when her Wizard friends show up, we can show them the video. If Wizard use computers, we could EMAIL the video", said Mr. Granger. Cookshanks walk in and out around Mr. Granger legs, "To bad she did not get Owl, we could send to them", Mr. Granger said looking down at Cookshanks. "That is it deer, we can send Cookshanks", Mrs. Granger with growing excitement. Mr. Granger looked confused and unsure. "Remember Hermione told us about how that Sirius Black used Cookshanks to buy a broom, steal passwords, and stuff. Look at Cookshanks now, the cat knows I tell", Mrs. Granger said firmly. "Deer to whom do we send the cat?" asked Mr. Granger. "To Harry Potter, that who", responded Mrs. Granger as she started to take out her writing paper. "Why, to Harry Potter and not to her school Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Mr. Granger. "Wizards do not use video cameras or video players. Hermione told us Harry lives with Dursley and they are like us. I am sure the Dursley will have video player", Mrs. Granger said while now looking for pen.  
  
"Well if Harry lives with people like us, why not just mail it?" asked Mr. Granger. "Because Hermione told us on how mean the Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys is to him the poor thing. So they might not give it to him and beside Cookshanks wants to go", Mrs. Granger said petting Cookshanks head. "How is the cat going to carry video and the note, deer?" asked Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger suddenly snapped his fingers, "Got just the thing. You write the note and I will be right back," said Mr. Granger.  
  
Mr. Granger ran up stairs to Hermione's room. There on a stand next to her writing desk stood a large doll with small back on. He gave her the doll on her birthday when she was eight. As he worked the backpack of the doll, he noticed the half finish letter to Krum. Hermione had told him about how she thought someone was watching and following her. He took the parchment and tore the last few paragraphs off. He rushed back downstairs.  
  
Mr. Granger stuffed the videotapes into some plastic bags. Wrapped the note and parchment between two pieces of cardboard and then into a plastic bag. He put everything into the backpack and then wrapped duck tape around the flap so it would not come open. Cookshanks held still while, he secured the backpack to the cat's back. "Ok Cookshanks, you take that pack to Harry Potter", Mrs. Granger said and gave the cat a hug.  
  
Cookshanks sprang right for her kitty door and left without looking back. As soon as the cat was out of sight, Mrs. Granger crumbled into uncontrollable tear of tears. Mr. Granger hugged his wife and helped her to the sofa. They both cried until the sunlight filled their sitting room.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke from an uneasy sleep. He was worried and knew Voldemort was planning something. He snap on the black and while TV in his room while he dressed. The morning news opened with breaking news report. A young girl kidnapped by teenage a cult gang. The word cult caught Harry's attention. They flash a picture of the kidnapped girl and Harry heart sunk. "Hermione" Harry shouted as he watched the news. Then they showed a snap of a blurry face boy. "The police request anyone who recognize this boy to call", the reported said. Harry knew even in black and white that it was at once, Draco!  
  
His owl, Hedwig few into room and landed by her cage. She had remains of small field mouse in her beak. Harry first thought was Ron. He looked around for his daily prophet. The owl that delivered it left it on the floor by the window. He scan quickly threw the paper and he read no mention of anyone being kidnap. Ron will not know. "Hedwig, I have job for you," said Harry as he pulled a parchment out. He scribbled, "Ron, Hermione has been kidnap and I think it was Draco Malfoy! Come at once, Harry". Rolling up the parchment, "Hedwig, fly as fast you can," said Harry as he attaches the parchment. Hedwig ruffled her feathers to indicate she understood and flew quickly out of the window.  
  
Harry watched Hedwig fly off and then saw an owl flying toward him. Dumbledore, Harry thought, telling me to stay put. The owl landed a minute later. Harry opened the letter. The note was short and from Professor Dumbledore as thought. The note was not what was expected. "Be at Mrs. Figg's home at tem o'clock", Dumbledore wrote. A shocked Harry rolled the parchment and put in his pocket. The owl gave a loud shriek. Harry look and then wrote "OK" and gave to the owl, which was off at once. Then Harry remembered, Dumbledore had told him he watches Muggle news!  
  
Harry arrived at Mrs. Fig's home a little before ten o'clock. Mrs. Figg let him and led the way into the parlor. "Harry", yelled Ron as he sprang to his feet looking very worried. Harry scanned the room. Ron brought his twin brothers, Ginny and Luna Lovegood using Mrs. Figg's fireplace and Floo powder. Luna was in the shop when Hedwig arrived with the note. Luna woke Ron up after he fainted reading the note. Her long blood hair still looking wild with her wand still tucked in her hair. She wore a tinsel necklace and bottle cap earrings. She wore brightly colored flower print blouse and baggy shorts with colored vertical strips. Her protuberant eyes made her face look like permanent surprised look had pale blue eye shadow. Harry could almost feel how happy she was to see him and felt strangely little happy to see her. His stomach felt funny like it when he saw Cho.  
  
Harry was just finishing greeting everyone when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Professor Lupin. Arthur Weasley spoke first, "glad your all here. Professor Dumbledore is still at the Ministry. The Minister is being stubborn about Voldemort planning anything. The Minister does not believe he will try to attack Azkaban and Hermione's kidnapping was done by Muggles".  
  
Just then, a loud "Meow" startled everyone. Everyone turned to look at Luna who was humming to her self. Then Cookshank burst into the parlor and jump up on Harry. Ginny sprang forward, "Cookshanks, you good girl. What did you bring us girl?" said Ginny taking the backpack off handing it to her dad. Cookshanks ran at once and jumped biting strap on the backpack and ripping it from Mr. Weasley. Cookshanks took the backpack to Harry. "Looks like she was told to deliver to you Harry" said Professor Lupin.  
  
Harry pick up the backpack, "Good girl Cookshanks" said Harry. Cookshank circled Harry twice brushing her sides against his legs and then went into the kitchen for water and food. Harry opened the backpack. He found videotape, Hermione's wand and two notes.  
  
Harry read the note aloud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We believe our daughter Hermione has been kidnap by wizards. We are enclosing a video of her kidnapping in hope the Dursley have a video player. We enclose part of a letter Hermione was writing to her friend Viktor Krum. You will note our daughter thought someone was watching and following her.  
  
Please send a response as soon as you can. Please send your response by owl as I feel her Cat Cookshanks will want to stay help you rescue her.  
  
My husband and I want you know, we have faith in you and believe you are the only person who could rescue her. No mater the outcome Mr. Potter, we know you will do your very best.  
  
Our warmest wishes and hopes  
  
Mr. and Mr. Granger  
  
Harry then read the small piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh Viktor, you're the only one I can tell. I am sure someone has been watching me come and go to the office. You remember me telling you about my working for Dad this summer. I never see who it is but I feel them lurking. I do not believe Professor Dumbledore is having anyone keep a watch on me liked he did Harry last summer. You remember Harry; he was so fantastic last year. I think someone wants to get to him. Viktor, I am not sure what I should do" Hermione wrote.  
  
Ron went flush while Harry read Hermione's note. Jealous about the fact she was still writing Krum. "Fat a lot help he would be! Why didn't she write me about that?" said Ron with a red face. No one answered.  
  
"Uncle Vernon has a video player. I am taking the videotape to the Dursley to view it now. Tell Dumbledore, I will be back in a minute or two", said Harry.  
  
Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and Luna chimed up, "Wait for us!" Harry looked at them and grinned. Mr. Weasley spoke softly, "Lupin and I better come too. Molly, please wait here with Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg, I think Molly needs a spot of tea", said Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, I do not think" Mrs. Weasley tried to say but was cutoff by Mr. Weasley, "Molly, we can not stop them. Have some tea with Mrs. Figg".  
  
Mrs. Figg led Molly to the kitchen for tea. Lupin opened the door and led everyone out. Harry with the tape in hand, took the lead of the group and was joined my Cookshanks as he turned from the walk to the sidewalk. Aunt Petunia was in the garden snooping on the neighbor while Dudley took a nap. She saw Harry leading the parade from Mrs. Figg. "Vernon come quick," shouted Mrs. Dursley. Mr. Dursley was rutting about in his garage trying to fix yet another one of Dudley's broken toys. "Petunia, what is it" Mr. Dursley said as he charge out of the garage. Mrs. Dursley just point to the street. "Oh no, I will not have them in my home" bellowed Mr. Dursley. He ran to the front door in time to watch Harry turn on to the walk.  
  
Harry saw his uncle standing in the door. "You stop right there, I will not have them in my home boy" warned Mr. Dursley. Harry made no vocal response but he seem to radiate a determination of force as he walk closer to Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley started to shake and face grew pale. He stepped back into the house, then into the living room, and then in the kitchen in total panic. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley hugged each tightly in the kitchen.  
  
Professor Lupin notice the change in Harry appearance and as entered the Dursley home. He pulled Mr. Weasley aside and whispered, "Did you notice Harry?" "Yes, Just like Dumbledore but not as intense" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry turned the TV on and Video player. He put the tape in and changed the TV channel to three to watch it. Mr. Weasley found it very amazing and clever. The rest watch it very closely. Professor Lupin asked "Harry can you slow it?" Harry revisers the tape and push button to advance the frames slowly. The picture was grainy and hard to make out. They did clearly see it was Draco Malfoy and the other two were the size and shape of Goyle and Crabbe. The two even walk like them. They watch the tape several times. Mr. Weasley commented, "The video pictures look to be taken from two directions a front and back." Luna who seems more interested in the Dursley wallpaper hummed, "There are two video cameras. I have seen them before in Muggle stores with my Dad". "Malfoy is talking but we can't hear what He is saying", said Ginny. Harry said, "That is because the cameras only record pictures not sound".  
  
Harry had just finished speaking when with a soft pop Dumbledore appeared in the room. "Professor, it was Draco Malfoy and he kidnapped Hermione. He had help form someone using an invisibility cloak in sure of it. I think the person helping him is Bellatrix. I do not know were they have taken her. If we could only hear what Malfoy said on tape, I think we would have a clue but as it is," said Harry, Luna interrupted again. "We can hear him, Harry", Luna sang. Everyone look at Luna as if she lost it but Harry knew she knew lot of curious things and calmly asked "How Luna?" "I can read his lips", she said. She then looked at wall and hers went out focus then started. "Yes Auntie Bella, Hurry, get ropes, wrap around her get her to port-a-key, Sirius Black's House you dolt" said Luna as she inspected a vase.  
  
Harry felt a sudden surge of excitement and happiness. Then without thinking, he walked over to Luna. He took her by her arm, pulled her to him, and kissing her hard on lips. When he broke the kiss, Luna looked as if she was floating and would have collapse, if Professor Lupin had not held her up.  
  
Ginny face turned a burnt red and wanted to claw Luna. Ginny has a very strong childhood crush on Harry. She knew Harry never thought of her like that but never lost hope some day he would. She only went out with other boys at school as to not to be left out on any of the fun. Mr. Weasley was the only one who noticed her reaction as the other where still in shock. "A girl never forgets her first loved", chuckled Mr. Weasley. There were few whispers and giggles.  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised his hands for quite. "I see your training to control your emotions still needs some work Harry. This is not the place to talk. Harry can you bring me the tape?" said Dumbledore softly. Harry ejected the tape and gave it to Dumbledore. He tapped it with wand and placed it on the table. "Ron, Ginny, Luna, and you Harry used the tape to get to Mrs. Figg. The rest Apparate to her basement please", he said then with another soft pop disappeared. The other disappeared right after, to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley it sounded like their living room was exploding.  
  
"Wow Harry, you really kiss her", said Ron. Harry looked at Ron, "I kiss Luna", Harry said. "I kiss her?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shook his head, "You alright mate?"  
  
"Aw yes sure, we better get over to Mrs. Figg", said Harry. He still could not believe her kiss her in front of everyone. Ron and Harry stood together while Luna still looked as she was floating. Ginny took her hand but looking to be angry. Together the four touch the tape and where transported with the tape to the basement of Mrs. Figg.  
  
Chapter Ten: Mrs. Figg's Basement  
  
The room had now had a large round table and chairs for everyone. Dumbledore beckon all to sit, "I so love King Arthur and his round table. I have read the notes Harry and I agree with you. Your deductive skills still amaze me Harry. May I recap for all, we know that Draco and his friends have kidnap Hermione. We know they have taken her to Sirius Black's Home. We know that the witch Bellatrix and presumably all three boys Mothers are helping. Harry I believe, you deduce something more" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I think Bellatrix kidnap Hermione to draw me out. Then use me some how to please Voldemort. So that Voldemort would free everyone in Azkaban and she would be back in good with Voldemort", said Harry. The group hash over what Dumbledore and Harry had said. Luna was humming a little tune and the pipe up, "they want Harry to come to where Hermione was kidnap, you know." "Luna why do you think that?" asked Harry. "There faces when the alarms went off. They never plan that, it surprised them", said Luna. Ginny gripping her wand hard looked as if Harry kissed her again ready to zap Luna with her batty curse.  
  
"Your wonderful, Luna. They used ropes and wore masks. They were dress like Muggles and this morning Muggle news report called them a cult gang. Ron, you know how Hermione always keeps to a schedule. I bet they planed the kidnapping at time when her parent would not find out right way", explain Harry. Ron said, "I think you right Harry, Hermione wrote and told me on Friday's her parents go out to eat."  
  
The adults look at each other with total amazement. Dumbledore just beamed. "Incredible, almost unbelievable, Why make it look like Muggles?" asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"Professor, I think I can answer that. Bellatrix stunned Hermione, and wanted to look Muggles so I would find out about it on the news but not until later today or tonight. Thinking I would rush to investigate before anyone of you would try to stop me. As soon as I arrived she will stun me. Then she will take me to Voldemort" Harry stop talking. Then started again, "No not Voldemort, someplace else, she wanted you all to think that she had. She would want punish me a little first for breaking the Prophecy. Then get Professor Dumbledore to pull people from guarding Azkaban to allow Voldemort to attack. Voldemort would free his mates and then attack while you are trying to free me", said Harry calmly.  
  
Professor McGonagall had arrived after Dumbledore went over to the Dursley, "I never heard a more hideous plan. Albus, I do not think this can be possible", said McGonagall. "Minerva, I know it is wild idea but I believe Harry has thought it out well", said Lupin. "We know that You-Know- Who has trick Harry before and I am not sure he is not trying again. The whole thing is too simple", said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Dumbledore continue listen to everyone without speaking. Ginny finally stoop up, "You do not understand dad, it simple because Draco Malfoy was the one who thought of it", said Ginny with conviction. Everyone turned and looked at Ginny and their faces ask the question WHY?" Ginny blushing from the attention, "It has to be Malfoy, he knows, that Hermione sticks to ridged schedule from school. His dad was a governor of the school. As such, he had access student records and home address. Draco would know were his dad kept the student records. We know, He hates Mudbloods specially Hermione. He blames Harry for his Dad being Azkaban. He tried to curse Harry on train ride home and would have if a few us had not stop him. What better way to free his father and get Harry by having him captured. What better person to used but Harry Mudblood friend Hermione?" said Ginny. Harry was beaming at Ginny as she sat down and she turned to brighter red.  
  
"Youth, to be young again, I must say all you make me extremely proud. This is a simple plan. Simple plans can often be the cleverest. Beaming at the Weasleys, Lovegood, and Harry, I will leave you then to plan Hermione rescue. I will send Bill and Charles to help you and Tonks," said Dumbledore. "Sir, can Professor McGonagall help us too?" asked Harry. "How can I help you Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall. "You can become a cat, professor and Malfoy and his friends will not be watching for a cat only for me", responded Harry. "Excellent idea, Harry, you have study hard and may I say your teachers have done well too" Dumbledore said beaming.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Rescue Plans  
  
The meeting broke up with Dumbledore, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and other leaving for Azkaban. Mrs. Weasley stayed behind to help Mrs. Figg and she was worried about her kids. A few minutes later, Charley, Bill, Tonks, and surprisingly Fleur Delacour came popping in with them. "Hi Harry, Dumbledore told us you needed our help. Fleur wanted to come along to help", said Bill. "Harry so good to see you again, I can now replay you little for saving my sister", said Fleur in heavy French accent. In Harry's fourth year during the second task, he had save Fleur sister at the bottom of the lake. Fleur was not able to get to her and Harry brought her back with along with Ron.  
  
"You will be prefect!" said Harry. "Ron, you, your sister, and brothers will rescue Hermione while the reset of us will go to her home. They do not know we are on to their plan and they are expecting me to charge in and rescue her. Therefore, that is what I will appear to be doing. They will be watching for me to show up at Hermione's home. Professor McGonagall, Fleur, Luna, and Tonks, jobs will be to follow and watching over me. Professor, you will be transformed as cat. Fleur, Luna, and Tonks will look like Muggles that go door-to-door selling junk. Mrs. Figg should have cloths enough for the three of you.  
  
All of you will be watching me and looking for whomever watching me. We want whomever to see me arrive at Hermione's house. Once you know, they saw me and left to tell Bellatrix. Professor, you come into Hermione's home threw the cat door most likely in back. I will phone Mrs. Figg and tell her. Mrs. Weasley, you will send Hedwig with note for Dumbledore letting him know they took the bait. Hedwig will fly by you first Ron to let you know to start the rescue. I will stay at Hermione's house for hour or so and then have the Grangers drive me to where Hermione was kidnap. Fleur, Luna, and Tonks, you two will watch the house. If you spot anyone else watching or someone else shows up, you come to Hermione's house and knock. The Grangers will answer. Pretend to try to sell, them something.  
  
Ron, when rescue Hermione sends Bill and Charley to tell us. Hermione should be able to tell them were to pop in. I do not think Bellatrix will attack me while with Muggles. Once I leave, the Grangers' home and alone, she will pounce. Ron, you will only have about 90 minutes to get Hermione. That leaves you 30 minutes to get to me.  
  
I want you take my Fire-bolt and invisibility cloak. George and Fred, I want you two to use your Muggle lock picking skills to get Ron and Ginny the house. Then set off some of your fireworks to wake the pictures. That should keep Kreacher busy and anyone else is watching Hermione. I do not think Draco and his friends will be there because Draco will want to be in on my capture. The house elf and most likely Mrs. Malfoy will be the only ones in the house", explained Harry now being interrupted by Ron. "Why would only Mrs. Malfoy be in house?" Ron inquired. "Because Professor Dumbledore told me Kreacher went to see Mrs. Malfoy over Christmas last year and that's how Voldemort found about how close Sirius and I were. Mrs. Malfoy is also a member of the Black family and can control the house elf at least until they have me after that the elf may do what ever he pleases", said Harry. "Now as soon as you set Hermione free, fly to her parents' office. Hermione can let you in the back door. Use the invisibility cloak and have her lead you to the lobby. Fred, you go to Dumbledore let him know we freed Hermione. George, you return to Mrs. Figg's home to tell them. Then you and Cookshanks fly to the Granger's office building. Ask Hermione for good place to land. If our timing right, you three should arrive in time to surprise Bellatrix and Malfoy at the office", said Harry.  
  
Fred got up and walked over to the fireplace, using Floo powder shouted, "Joke Shop". He disappeared in flash of green flames. He returned a few minutes late with a big black bag and brooms for everyone.  
  
"Harry, what happens after we stop them, I mean were do we take them or how do we hold them?" asked Bill. "Let's not worry about that after we done it. I will be happy just getting Hermione back. OK, everyone knows what to do?" Harry asked. "Right then, good luck all", said Harry.  
  
At Azkaban, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge arrived to confront Dumbledore. "Albus, this better not be one of the boy's wild dreams! I got every Auror out here. If this is one You-Know-Who's tricks, I am having him put way for good", screamed Fudge. "Calm yourself, Cornelius, this is not another trick. Lucius Malfoy's son Draco has kidnapped Hermione Granger. I believe Mrs. Malfoy's sister Bellatrix helped him. They did it as a ploy to lure us away from Azkaban so Voldemort could attempt a rescue", Dumbledore said with great calm. "You better be right Albus or the boy pays, you hear me?" Fudge tuned and stormed out.  
  
"He still does not believe does he?" Mr. Weasley asked Dumbledore. "He does not want accept it. His past memories of Voldemort, has Fudge confused. Author, you can go see you wife and re-assure her", said Dumbledore. "Thanks, it shows that much. I will only be few minutes", Mr. Wesley said as he ready to Apparate. "We have time, Author", Dumbledore said.  
  
Mr. Weasley pop back into Mrs. Figg's home only up in the kitchen. "Hi Molly, I thought I would pop back to let Harry know everything OK at Azkaban. How are you holding up deer?" Author asked. "Author, how could Dumbledore let the kids tackle Hermione's rescue, they are too young. You know their too young too", said Molly fighting her tears. "Molly, it is the only way. We have to protect Azkaban. You know that just as I do. Beside they have proved themselves a match for You-Know-Who Death Eaters. As for Harry today when he went to view the video tape. That idiot Uncle tried to stop him. He did not say a word Molly but you could see him radiate power. Just like Dumbledore does but not as intensive", said Author. "Is that what you have been teaching him?" asked Molly in a nervous voice. "No Molly, it is not something you teach. We have been teaching him self-discipline, nothing more. The discipline allows him to focus his power. Right now is nearly as powerful as You-Know-Who and more then a match for Bellatrix and the boys. They have something You-Know-Who; Bellatrix or Malfoy will never have a leader that has faith in the people he leads. That will make the difference Molly", said Author. "I hope so Author", said Molly wiping her eyes.  
  
Mr. Weasley went down stair to see Harry. He let him know that Dumbledore had everything ready. He talked to each of kids. He told Charley and Bill to keep an eye on Ron. He told Ron to be careful and told Ginny he knew she could take care of herself. He hugged them all and shook Harry's hand on last time and then he Apparated back to Azkaban.  
  
Harry called the group together. It is time we got started. "Harry, if we are taking your broom, how are you getting to Hermione's house?" asked Ron. Harry chuckled, "A cab will take me. Fleur, Luna, Tonks, and Professor McGonagall will shadow the cab on Brooms. Professor McGonagall can you turned them invisible?" ask Harry. "Certainly Mr. Potter", she replied. "Now be careful to land a black or two away and then walk near to Hermione's home. They are not expecting me to be follow but we should not alert to suspect otherwise", said Harry. He went up stairs and asking Mrs. Figg to call a cab and then remembered he needed Muggle money.  
  
A chuckle hooted Mrs. Figg as she gave him money, "See boy all plans have wholes, you just need to be ready to think fast as you go. Now take these eight 20 pound notes and bring back what you do not use. No thanks necessary, I am glad to help", Mrs. Figg said laughing.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Hermione Rescue  
  
Bellatrix was nervously pacing the floor in the kitchen of Sirius Blacks home, "I tell you Narcissa, and this is going to work. How she is doing?" said Bellatrix. "Kreacher is keeping a watch on her. He has bran of Imperius Curse on her. She is bit confused and I do not think she can get out of the room with out her wand" said Mrs. Malfoy looking a little exhausted. "Where did you put her wand?" asked Bellatrix. "She did not have it on her when she arrived and boy did not take it, I ask them when they got her here", Mrs. Malfoy. "Well maybe she left it at home, it is not important. Look, I have to get back to relieve Mrs. Boyle and Mrs. Crabbe is waiting at the manor. Once Potter shows at the Grangers, I will pop back and tell her. Mrs. Boyle will watch for him to leave. When he does, she pop back to the manor, then her, the boys and I will capture Potter. Once, we have I will send Boyle to you. Tell Kreacher to fix the Mudblood and you get to manor and wait for me. We will wait for Dumbledore to come", said Bellatrix.  
  
"How will Dumbledore know you have Harry and where to find him?" ask Mrs. Malfoy. "I will send him an owl with Harry's eyeglass and note. He and all of the members oh his foul Order will be here in two shakes. I will send Mrs. Boyle to the Dark Lord when the half-breed where I can get him. Then the Dark Lord will begin attack Azkaban and free his loyal Death Eaters. Then Dumbledore will get my Owl and come to his rescue. The guards at Azkaban will not be reinforced by Dumbledore and fall quickly. Then he will attack Dumbledore with all his forces. It will be the end of Potter and Dumbledore", laugh Bellatrix.  
  
"How can we hold off Dumbledore from taking Harry back?" asked Mrs. Malfoy. "We will have Potter and pretend to want to swap him for your husband Lucius. We only need to stall them an hour or two and the Dark Lord will come and crush them," Bellatrix said proudly. "Is it wise to send Mrs. Boyle before you actually have the idiot Potter boy?" ask Mrs. Malfoy. "He is no match for me. He will pay for making me fail the clumsy fool", said Bellatrix.  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning with no idea where she was or what had happen at first. Her first site was Kreacher eyes staring down at her as he was sitting on bed drooling as he watched her. "Miss Know it all Mudblood is wake. Miss Mudblood wants Kreacher to be free. Miss Mudblood not fit to wipe my dirty feet" said Kreacher. Hermione tried to stand up and found she could not get up from the floor and her whole body was screaming with pain. "Miss Mudblood did not ask Kreacher if she could stand. Miss Mudblood will do only as I command," hiss Kreacher. With a snap of his finger, Hermione was force to dance a little gig for Kreacher. Her head ached and joints stiff but she still danced. He snap his fingers again, Hermione did a cartwheels around the room. "You see Miss Mudblood, I command you now. Now you sit on bed and wait", Kreacher said. Hermione sat on the bed and looked at the wall not blinking totally in Kreacher control.  
  
Hermione was in the same room Harry and Ron shared during the summer. Her blouse and sorts were dirty. Crabbe and Goyle dragged and drop her several times on the way to the port-a-key and left her lie on dirty floor. Mud covered her face and cloths. Her cloths had ripped. The sleeves of her blouse were just strips attach to the cuff and shoulder. Her pants had split in embarrassing places. Her arms and legs had many scratches. She hurt all over her body but her bottom hurt the worst. She felt none of this while under Kreacher control.  
  
It was near one o'clock when Kreacher brought her some food. The food smelled and tasted awful and bugs were crawling over it. Kreacher made Hermione eat the food laughing at her. Hermione's rescuers had gather outside Sirius' home. Fred went just outside front window the fireworks near the window and George went to the backdoor to pick the lock to the basement. Bill and Charley were ready to blast the front door while Ron and Ginny waited under invisibility cloak just outside of basement door.  
  
Time seem to move slowly as the group waited to storm the Black's family home. Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Hedwig flew a low ark where George, Ron, and Ginny could see making no noise. George gave go singled to Charley. Charley singled the rest. Ron and Ginny walk across the lawn and into the basement.  
  
They could hear Mrs. Malfoy in the kitchen pacing nervously back and forth but not Kreacher. They work their way to the stairs going up to the bedrooms. On queue, Fred's fireworks went off with loud bang and Sirius Mother woke up as they plan. During the summer before their fifth year, the Weasley spent sometime in the Black's home and knew loud noises would wake her and she would start screaming. Kreacher came bounding down the stairs and Mrs. Malfoy came running from the kitchen. Ron and Ginny walk quickly up the stairs. Kreacher had left the door open to the room. Ron stayed under the cloak. Ginny went to the window and singled George the success single. Fred broke through a window, George went threw the basement, and Bill and Charley blasted the front door.  
  
Kreacher screech, "You tried to trick Kreacher. The Mudblood dies!" snapping his fingers he vanished. Popping into Hermione's room, Ginny drew his attention. "You will not save the Mudblood silly girl", said Kreacher raising his fingers. "STUBEFY", Ron shouted stunning Kreacher before he could snap his fingers and Ginny quickly bounded the elf.  
  
Down stairs, Mrs. Malfoy was surprised by Bill and Charley sudden appearance threw front door faded in panic rush back into the kitchen. Greeting her were Fred and George. Fred was able to stun her as came threw the door and George had her bound as she fell to the floor. Charley followed Mrs. Malfoy into the kitchen, while Bill dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, you safe now, we stunned Kreacher. Hermione", cried Ron. "Easy Ron, she been curse by Kreacher", said Bill. Bill waved his wand whisper a spell and Hermione gave soft moan. Hermione took several minutes to recover from the curse. When she did, she saw a worried Ron holding her. She gave him kiss and a long hug, "I knew you would be one save me!" she said tears filling her eyes. When she broke the hug, the both looked at each and kissed again only longer. Fred and George burst into room while they were still kiss. "Come up for air, you two", pipe Fred. "You will need crowbar pulling one from his bag", said George. Ron and Hermione kiss and embrace with both blushing.  
  
"How did you fine me so quickly?" ask Hermione. "Long story but your parents sent Cookshanks with a video tape. Harry and Luna figured out the rest", said Ron. "Oh the security video tape, yes they would not have thought of that. Luna helped in figuring out how?" ask Hermione. "She can read lips and Draco did a lot of talking", said Ron. Hermione finally notice the state of her ripped cloths and look at Ginny for help. Ginny to charge and push the boys out of the room and closed the door. A few quick spells later, Hermione looked as good as new even but still a bit shaken.  
  
"Well Ron, we did know you knew how to kiss a girl", said Fred. "That was more then kiss there Fred, he almost swallowed her whole", said George. "You two cut it out! You alright there Ron?" ask Bill. "I kiss Hermione", Ron said turning looking pale. "I kiss her", he said now realizing he actually had. Fred and George both said "More then that she kiss you!" Bill caught Ron before he fainted. Ron recovered as Ginny and Hermione came out of the bedroom. Hermione looked at Ron, "are you alright, you look so pale". "He is alright, he just realized he kiss you and you kiss him", said Fred and George together. Hermione blush and then it hit her too. Ginny grab her, "You two leave her a lone or your faces will be a little batty", said Ginny firmly.  
  
They all went down stair to kitchen were Charley was guarding Mrs. Malfoy. "What do we do with her and the elf?" ask Charley. Ron took charge, "Use the fire place to take her back to Mrs. Figg's home. We can tie Kreacher or something", said Ron. "You need not worry about Kreacher. Hermione zap him and put a non-Apparate charm on him. I put him in some unbreakable chains", said Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, we need to fly to you parents building. Do you feel recovered enough to show us the way and were to land?" ask Ron. "In back near the garbage dumpster and bushes but how am I going to show you? I have no broom or cloak", Hermione said. Bill, you take Mrs. Malfoy to Mrs. Figg now. Have her call Harry and let him know. Then pop back here. You have a broom, Harry's Firebolt", said Ron. "Here is a cloak", said Ginny taking a folded cloak from her robs. "I got the invisibility cloak also Ron", she told Ron. "OK, lets us get moving. Harry will need our help", said Ron.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Harry's Surprise  
  
Harry arrived at Hermione's home using a port-a-key professor McGonagall gave him. He had her use a coin, so it appeared to any witch or wizard watch he just Apparate. He appeared by tree a few yards from Hermione's front walk. Harry only wanted the person/s watching Hermione's home and no one else. The others all went head of them. Mrs. Figg provided cloths for Fleur, Luna, and Tonks. Fleur and Tonks dress like missionaries, while Luna was dress like Grungy teenager. Luna to wonder threw the yard acting space out. McGonagall would be neighborhood cat on the prowl.  
  
Harry walk down the sidewalk and up the front walk of the Grangers. He knocked on the door. Mr. Granger answered. "Hello, I am Harry Potter, Hermione's friend from school. I saw her picture on the Muggle news and I thought I would come and see if I could be help", said Harry loudly but used his hands to signal Mr. Grange to be quite. Mr. Grange looked puzzled but asked him to come.  
  
Once inside, Harry walk threw the entrance hall and looked around. When he was sure no from outside could see or hear him. "Hi, sorry about my entrance but had to your being watched", Harry said. The Grangers looked both frighten and even more worried. Harry spoke before they could recover, "I got your message from Cookshanks, I thought I would be better then an owl. We have worked out what happen and who did it. From the video tape you sent, we found out were they took Hermione", Harry calmly told them.  
  
A cat came threw the cat door on the backdoor. The Grangers gave a little jump and almost screamed when the cat became Professor McGonagall. "They saw you as you planned, Mr. Potter", said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this Professor McGonagall, the head of Hermione house at school, Professor met the Grangers. Mrs. Granger may I use your phone right away. The professor will fill you in while I call", said Harry. Mrs. Granger pointed to a phone on the wall of the kitchen. Harry called Mrs. Figg telling he was seen and to let Hedwig go.  
  
Harry walk back to the Grangers. "It will be while, he told them. Shall sit have little chat?" said Harry nodding to Professor McGonagall who walked into the kitchen and out the cat door as a cat again. Sitting on the sofa Harry told them about Ron's rescue team and Dumbledore. He explain how he had to be here a while and then leave. He suggested they go up to Hermione's room and turn the lights so shadow was visible from the outside. He told them, he wanted them to drive to the office. When McGonagall returns, they were to tell her how to get to the office building. He told them that he gave Ron only 90 minutes to free Hermione.  
  
A few minutes after the three came down the stairs, Professor McGonagall slipped into the kitchen. While the Granger explains how to go the few blocks to their office building, their phone rang. Mrs. Granger who answered it was Mrs. Figg who asked for Harry. Harry talked for few minutes and hung up. Looking at the Grangers he said, "She safe, Ron's family team have freed her. They are on their way to your office building now. Professor you should get everyone moving", said Harry  
  
Mrs. Granger broke down into hysterical tears of happiness. Mr. Granger tried to stop her. "No it is just what we need, they will be looking for her to be upset", said Harry. They left the house with Mrs. Granger crying and Mr. Granger looking worried. He was very worried because Harry told them their daughter was going there too. He drove down the drive and out on to the street. They were no sooner away, when two small bangs occurred. One was Mrs. Boyle to tell Bellatrix, Harry had taken the bait and the other was Professor McGonagall to tell Harry.  
  
Mrs. Granger had calm down in the few minutes it took to drive to their offices. Harry was thinking fast. He knew he would only have few minutes to set a trap. As Mr. Granger drove, his plan took shape in his head. "When we get to the office build, I want you to take me into the building and park out front", said Harry. Mr. Granger pulled up and park in front of his building as Harry requested. They went inside after turning off the alarms. "Mr. Granger can you turn of your video machines and alarms but leave the cameras on?" asked Harry. "Sure I can but why would you want me too?" Mr. Granger asked. Harry turned and looked down the hall. "If I am right, the reason will walk threw that door before you can count ten", said Harry pointing down the hall to the back door. Ron came bursting threw the door leading two other tall red haired young men. Hermione followed them into the office followed by Ginny, Charley, and George, "I should have guessed", she said running to give Harry a hug but stopped short when she saw her Parents. "Hermione" her mother started to scream with Harry trying hard to hush her sound.  
  
Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger exchanged hug kisses. While they were busy making sure Hermione was ok, Harry had instructed Charley to get Tonks and Bill to take Cookshanks with him. He told Bill and Charley were to posted Fleur, Luna and McGonagall as lookouts. Bill and Fleur would be couple on romantic walk back of the offices, Charley and Luna would be out front of the offices across the street to left side as they face the building. McGonagall and Cookshanks would be on left side.  
  
Ginny would be watching under invisibility cloak for signal that Bellatrix had arrived. "I believe Bellatrix and Malfoy with his two friends will appear in the same place they use the port-a-key as before", said Harry. "Bellatrix will enter the building and then single Malfoy and his friends. Now I will hide in the corner under my invisibility cloak. Tonks, you take my cloak and put it on. I want you to make your face look like mine. Ron, you take Fred and George wait out of site back of where they used the port-a-key. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I want you to leave by front door and say loudly 'just shut the door will lock' as you' and then get in your car and drive home and wait for a call from me or the police", said Harry.  
  
Hermione look at Harry saying, "You are not leaving me out of this!" "I think you drop this", Harry said laughing. Handing her wand to her, "you will go with Ron. I think when Malfoy and his buddies see you, it should give Ron and his brothers time to stun them", Harry said looking at her. "Ron, I mean only stun! If this works, I got idea to put him were he belongs!" said Harry. The four of them left building threw the back door.  
  
"Luna just waved Harry!" said Ginny coming backing. "Get moving Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Tonks stand in the door", commanded Harry. Ginny came in while Tonks held the door. The Grangers said their line and got in their car. Mrs. Granger was still crying. Bellatrix watch the Grangers leave and then walk slowly to the office lobby door and slipped inside the lobby. Tonks open the office door as Bellatrix entered.  
  
"That is far enough little Potter. Now you will pay now for making me fail the Dark Lord", Bellatrix said raising her wand to curse the Potter Tonks. "I do not think so 'STUBEFY!'" yelled Harry throwing off the cloak. Bellatrix fell before she could complete her curse.  
  
Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe appeared right after Bellatrix and crawled forward to hide behind a row of bushes to watch Bellatrix enter the office building. A flash of red light in the office windows told them, she just stunned Harry. They got up to walk over to the lobby when a voice stopped them. "Hello Draco did you miss me?" said Hermione. The three turned and could not believe their eyes, Hermione standing by a tree but before any could speak or react. Three 'STUBEFY' shouts followed by flash of red light hit all three and they fell to the ground.  
  
McGonagall flash across the street followed by Cookshanks. She changed back to herself as she reaches the door. "Quick Professor put Bellatrix in non-Apparating spell", requested Harry. McGonagall wave her wand binding Bellatrix while Ginny pick up Bellatrix wand. Charley, Bill, Fleur, and Luna followed McGonagall. "Bill and Charley bring Malfoy and friends here", Harry said. Tonks hand Harry back his cloak. "Professor could you and Tonks get Bellatrix to Azkaban and let Professor Dumbledore know our plan worked", ask Harry. "I can and I will you clean up here Professor Potter", said McGonagall. Tonks used her wand lift a still stun Bellatrix out the door as Charley and Bill brought Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe into the office. Charley spoke up, "Harry, Bill, Fleur and I should go with Minerva to help her and then to help out at Azkaban." "Right, we can handle it from here", said Harry. They were off a few seconds later.  
  
Harry called them together. "Ron, Fred, and George, you three will make Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe looked like they are forcing Hermione to break into the office. Hermione, first show me how to set the alarms and work the video tape. Then tell Cookshanks to come bounding into the lobby and attack Malfoy when you call her. Ginny, you take Cookshanks across the street and hold her until Hermione calls. Luna, you watch in the front and I will met you there after I come out the back", Harry said. Luna smiled skip down the hall glad to be alone with Harry even for a second or two. Ginny went through the front door, grabbed Cookshanks, and the invisibility cloak from the floor. "Hermione, you need to dirty you cloths up and rip them a bit. Now, if the glass in the door breaks the alarm will go off?" ask Harry. "I think so", said Hermione. "OK, set the alarms and get outside. As soon as you are side, I will start the tapes. Push these two buttons together right?" ask Harry. "Yes" said Hermione and left.  
  
Ron, Fred, and George made Malfoy and his friends, push Hermione threw the door. Ginny let Cookshanks go and then slip on the invisibility cloak. She walked slowly and quietly around to the back of the building and waited. Cookshanks pushed Malfoy into wall hitting his head. Hermione turned and swung her fist bashing Goyle on chin. Cookshanks sprang up onto Crabbe knocking him down and out. As Crabbe fell, the bar, he was holding to break in with falls too and breaks the glass. "Quick thinking George" said Fred.  
  
As the alarm sounded, Harry left the office security room and ran down the hall out the back door. As he came out, Mott greeted him. "Close but no cookie for you boy, 'STUB'", cried Mott. Harry heard another "STUBEFY" coming from someone hiding by the dumpsters. Ginny lifted the invisibility cloak, "I thought I would watch your back", she said. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, "You not only grown into a beautiful lady but truly amazing one too", said Harry. Fore a brief moment, their two faces drew closer together. Ginny closed her eyes waiting for Harry's kiss. "Hey you two alright", yelled Fred charging around the office. Ginny wiped around her wand drawn. "Hold it is me", cried George! "I do not think she cares George, duck!" yelled Fred. "We are ok, Ginny just saved my life. I think we are even now Ginny, thanks", said Harry.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" as Ron. "Tonks, Luna, where are you?" yelled Harry. "Over here Harry", yelled Luna. "Tonks bind him and make him invisible. You and Luna will take him to Mrs. Figg. We will clean up here and be right behind you", said Harry.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Raid on Azkaban  
  
It took only fifteen minutes for the police to show up. Harry was glad He had them each hit their heads or they may have recovered up from being stun before the police arrived. The police arrived just in time to see them come too. Hermione was screaming hysterically as they arrived and Cookshanks acted as if she wanted to claw them. They handcuff Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They took them to jail to be book and have their parents called.  
  
Hermione told the police, they kidnap her to get her to tell them were her dad kept the drugs and the gold for teeth fillings. They beat her and kept her wake until she agreed to show them. Then when she got here, her cat jumped them and saved her. The police reviewed the video tapes and confirmed her story. They also called her parents; they arrive quickly acting very concern and had happy reunion with Hermione.  
  
Ginny spent the whole time with huge smile and had warm glow to her face. Her eyes looked out of focus as if in dazes while other watched the police. In her mind, she heard Harry's voice over and over "You have grown into a beautiful Lady".  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George took off for Mrs. Figg's house on brooms as soon as the police cuffed Malfoy and put him in the police wagon. They could here him scream at the police how his dad would curse them for doing this. It was about then he hit his head again as he went into the police wagon with a little help from a Patrolman. Ron was grinning and all the way to Mrs. Figg, he laughed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley met Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George at the back door of Mrs. Figg. She hugged each one of them and told them she was proud of them. She looked at Ginny and asked softly "Are you ok?" "He said I was beautiful, mum" Ginny sighed. Molly just hugged her tightly again and said, "So you are dear, so you are". They hurried inside to wait for news from Azkaban. They did not have long to wait.  
  
Voldemort attack came a few minutes after Bellatrix signaled she had Harry. She sent the signal before she left after she learned Harry was at the office. After all he was just stupid little boy, who was about to pay for being a hero. The attack was over almost before it started. Voldemort saw his Dementors driven off. Rockwell and others were surprised. They were able to capture Rockwell with easy. Voldemort saw the Ministry had all their Aurors and Dumbledore Order Members on hand. He quickly retreated.  
  
Dumbledore brought the news of the battle at Azkaban. He informed Mrs. Weasley that her husband was not hurt and would be long as soon as the new captives are secure at Azkaban. Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic followed Dumbledore appearance at Mrs. Figg. Dress in his lime-green bowler hat, brown muddy cloak, and heavy brown muddy rob. His face was dirty and was still a bit out of breath. He walked straight to Dumbledore, "They are secured in their cells. The rest will be along as soon they clean up the mess. No one was hurt", said Fudge.  
  
Dumbledore beaming at Harry said, "I think Harry and his friends have few more to add. Mrs. Malfoy captured when they freed Hermione. Mott was captured trying to capture Harry". Fudge looked over at Harry and nodded. Harry still remembers well how Fudge tried to discredit Harry and even tried to have him expelled from Hogwarts. Fudge looked, at Harry as if for the first time he actually saw him.  
  
It took only a few more minutes when the room started to fill with the sound of people Apparating into the room. Mr. Weasley arrived, hugged his with wife and Ginny. Then shook each of his boy hands and last shook to Harry hand saying a simple "Thank you". Then hugged Harry and whispered, "This from your Dad and Mom, I know would be proud of you". The remainder of the group greeted everyone warmly and soon gathered around the table and sat. A goblet appeared at each person place filled mull wine and pumpkin juice for those to young.  
  
Dumbledore rose to greet all and said, "We are here to thank one us who today as he has done before but even so shown bravery and courage expectation of most wizards. Today, I ask to raise your glasses and greet Harry Potter who has proven him self to be a wizard and man". The group stood raised their glass, return to their seats, and started to clapping and cheering. The clapping and cheering went on for several minutes during which Harry blushing as red as Ron hair tried to say few words.  
  
Finally, the clapping slowed, "I thank you all but it could not have been done with Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charley, Ginny, Tonks, Fleur, Luna, and Professor McGonagall. They to showed great bravery and courage", said Harry raising his glass followed by the others. There was more cheering and clapping.  
  
Harry then said, "To Hermione, she may not be here with us but she to showed outstanding bravery and courage". Again, the table roared with cheering and clapping. Once it had settled down again, Dumbledore rose and said, "Now the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has few words to say".  
  
Fudge stood up and looking very uncomfortable said, "I want Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna to know they will not be expelled for using magic outside of school but will instead each receive certificate of merit from the Ministry for their service. In addition, Harry will receive Order of Merlin". A loud cough interrupted Fudge before he could third class from Dumbledore. He shot him a glare and said, "Will receive Order of Merlin Second Class. At the opening school year feast, you will each receive your awards formally. Now if you will all excuse me." He walked over shook Harry's hand and left with a pop.  
  
The gathering broke up shortly after Fudge left. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George used Floo powder and Mrs. Figg fireplace back to the joke shop. The rest pop out to their homes. Luna was last to leave along with Dumbledore. Luna stood humming and waiting, her wand stuck back in hair. Harry walked over and held her hands. "Luna, thank you. Without you being her and reading Draco lips, none of this could happen", he said. Then he gave her a peck on her lips and longer hug. A blushing Luna sort of floated to the fireplace, threw a pinch of Floo powder, and disappeared. The room was empty except for Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"Harry, your instructors tell me you ready to be tested and I must say after today maybe not necessary", said Dumbledore. Harry hoped for a second that he did not have face Professor Snap, whom he hated almost as he hated him. "Harry, I know how you feel about Professor Snap and him about you. However, you must face him and the test. I want you to know if what Professors McGonagall and Lupin tell me is true, it is Professor Snap that should be worried", said Dumbledore. Harry smiled. Dumbledore turned to leave.  
  
"Sir, before you go, about me not being Prefect", said Harry. Dumbledore turned looking at Harry. He had not chosen Harry as school Prefect because he thought would have enough problems without being a Perfect too. "Yes Harry", said Dumbledore. "Do remember the Mirror of Erised and what Ron saw?" asked Harry. "I do Harry", replied Dumbledore. "I just wanted to say thanks for making at least part of Ron dream come true", said Harry. Dumbledore smile and nodded his head, "You not only have your mother's eyes. You have her heart", said Dumbledore. Then he disappeared. Harry thought he saw a tear in his eye before he left. Harry then walk up the stairs told Mrs. Figg good-bye and returned to the Dursley.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Draco wakes  
  
Draco woke up in jail cell along Goyle and Crabbe. He looked at his two friends both crying on bench against the back wall of the cell. He stood up and staggered over to them as soft pop occurred in the cell.  
  
Lord Voldemort had Apparated into his cell. He had fire in his eyes and Draco knew he was in trouble. "Thought you could hide from me boy as does you're Auntie Bella!" said Voldemort. "She will pay for her failure as you will pay now boy!" said Voldemort raising his wand starting a curse. Draco "scream!"  
  
Draco heard his mother say, "Draco is alright Mommy is here". Mrs. Malfoy was hugging her son. A Healer was rushing to his bedside. It was a dream, it was just a bad dream, Draco thought. His mother kept glancing outside ward door where a woman, that look like Professor Umbridge. 


End file.
